The Last
by Chizuru Rei
Summary: aku pernah jatuh cinta jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku pernah mencintai seseorang jauh sebelum aku mendapat cintamu, kau mungkin memang bukan yang pertama yang kucinta namun, kau terakhir bagiku. SasuNaru, boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi

Genre : hurt/comfort, supranatural, fantasy, romance, humor (mungkin entah)

Rated : berusaha membuat rated M sesuai dosis

saya masih pemula tanda baca, terkadang salah banyak typo, alur ngebut, cerita gaje, berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi maka dari itu

saya mohon review karna saya masih butuh bimbingan ahli

saa~ happy reading minna

Langit seolah bersedih, awan hitam menghalangi matahari untuk menampakkan wujud dan membagi sinarnya. Seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan kacamata yang selaras berjalan diantara kerumunan manusia mencoba menyamarkan indentitasnya sebagai makhluk terkutuk. Langkahnya cukup cepat,menandakan sudah ada tempat yang dituju sebelumnya. Beberapa orang memandangnya takjub dengan paras indah yang Ia miliki. Salah satu daya tarik untuk menjebak korbannya.

Surai blondenya beberapa kali tertiup angina, tangannya terus memainkan alat musik gitar dipangkuannya, matanya terpejam menikmati alunan yang Ia ciptakan dari gitar tuanya. Beberapa kali bibirnya bergerak mencoba menyesuaikan dengan irama gitarnya, senyumnya mengembang saat lagunya hampir mencapai akhir. Alunan irama semakin mengecil, kemudian terhenti bersamaan dengan terhentinya permainan jarinya pada gitar tuanya. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan kilau sapphire yang sangat indah bagaikan langit tak berawan. Senyumnya begitu manis. Membuat siapa saja akan jatuh cinta, dengan kedua kaki mungilnya Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meletakan kembali gitar kesayangannya, kemudian pergi sembari menyambar jaket orange miliknya.

Sosok itu terus berjalan dengan pasti. Langkahnya semakin cepat tak kala melihat pujaan hatinya keluar dari rumahnya, senyumnya tak dapat ditutupi melihat sang pujaan pergi dengan wajah yang ceria. Namun kebahagiaan memang tak abadi, pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Seseorang dengan baju berwarna abu-abu. Senyumnya yang menambah tampan penampilannya membuat sang pemuda pirang sedikit blushing. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama naruto dan, kekasihnya shimura sai anak dari perdana mentri Jepang. Sai menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan lembut mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan tulus "kau tidak mau memberi Salam, untukku?" ucapnya sembari menatap pemuda blonde yang menunduk malu "kita akan dilihat orang banyak sai" jawabnya masih menundukan kepalanya sai memegang dagu naruto mengalihkan pandangan naruto dari jalan trotoar "liat aku naruto, memang siapa peduli akan orang lain? Asal kau ada untukku, aku sudah merasa cukup" naruto menatap kedua bola mata onyx didepannya, beberapa detik berselang entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka bertemu tak ada hasrat. Hanya untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki, sampai kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan moment intim tersebut.

Sedangkan, dilain pihak sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon mengepalkan tinju, bersiap membuat siapapun hancur dalam sekali tonjokkan. Rahangnya mengeras, amarahnya memuncah tak kala melihat pujaan hatinya yang Ia cintai, mencintai orang lain. Apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan pemuda pirang tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk seringai, matanya yang tertutup kacamata menjadi merah. Apapun yang Ia inginkan, mau tidak mau semua harus memenuhinya termasuk pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Sai berjalan dengan pasti kearah ruangan ayahnya, beberapa bawahan ayahnya menundukan badannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat. Hingga Ia sampai disalah satu ruangan dengan tulisan, Shimura danzo ayahnya. Tak perlu basa basi Ia disini ingin membahas rencana pernikahannya dengan naruto, ayahnya mensetujui rencana anak tunggalnya, bagaimanapun juga ayah menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya bukan? Sai melenggang pergi setelah mendengar ayahnya setuju, kemudian melirik handphonenya yang berisi pesan naruto untuk menjemputnya.

"lama sekali sai, apakah dia ada rapat mendadak lagi?" gumannya pada diri sendiri "apa aku pulang sendiri saja? Yasudalah, aku pulang sendiri saja akan kukirim pesan untuk tidak menjemputku" sembari mengetik di handphonenya, naruto menabrak Seseorang. Naruto dengan cepat meminta maaf kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi, matanya yang seperti langit malam tanpa bintang, seolah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seakan tersedot oleh mata itu. Cepat-cepat naruto mengalihkan pandangannya 'astaga aku milik sai' tanamnya dalam hati, Sasuke nama pemuda itu sedikit senang karna rencananya berhasil "maafkan saya tuan" ucap naruto setelah sadar akan lamunannya "tidak ini salahku jadi tolong biarkan saya meminta maaf secara layak" jawab sasuke dengan memegang tangan naruto yang tentu saja ditepis dengan keras "maafkan aku tuan tapi saya terburu-buru" sebelum sempat beranjak sasuke menahan lengan naruto "biarkan aku mengantarmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap sasuke datar dan dalam membuat naruto sedikit ketakutan, dengan terpaksa Ia ikut dengan sasuke lelaki yang belum Ia kenal. Selama perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan berarti diantara sasuke dan naruto hanya saling mengenalkan nama, yang tentu saja sasuke sudah tau naruto dan menayakan Alamat rumahnya padahal Ia juga sudah tau.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit, Sasuke berhenti didepan rumah naruto. Naruto mengucapkan Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, lalu bergegas masuk Kerumah. Didalam ibunya tengah menangis sedangkan ayahnya mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Ia berfikir ada apa ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih "ada apa ini?" Tanya naruto bingung, ibunya semakin menangis entah karna Apa Ia juga tidak mengerti, sedangkan ayahnya menyuruhnya duduk didepannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bahkan sangat cepat. Naruto menatap sendu pusara dihadapannya, tak ada tangisan maupun isakan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Hanya tatapan kosong yang tak berarti, seakan jiwanya ikut tersedot masuk kedalam peti kekasihnya. Shimura Sai telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, berpulang kehadapan Tuhan meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi semua yang mengenalnya. Hujan mengiringi pemakaman yang berlangsung sangat khidmat, semua merasakan duka yang mendalam. Termasuk Naruto orang yang semestinya menjadi belahan hidupnya kini tiada, Naruto bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun ketika para sahabatnya mencoba menghiburnya. Baginya tak ada alasan ia harus merasa terhibur, ketika orang yang dicintai meninggalkannya.

Sasuke terus menatap langit yang berubah mendung, semuanya telah berubah. Naruto bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi, tapi hatinya? Masihlah dimiliki oleh pemuda yang kini terbujur kaku dalam peti. Sasuke menutup mata kelamnya, mencoba sekedar meredam perasaan senang dan sedih sekaligus, melihat Naruto rapuh bukan suatu hal yang ia inginkan selama ini, tapi kini ia melihat. Naruto dengan segala kerapuhannya segala kesedihannya. Semuanya. Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari pemakaman yang ia saksikan dalam diam, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sasuke terus berjalan, hingga menghilang dalam sunyi. Tak ada yang tau itensitasnya, tak ada yan tau wujud sebenarnya, tak ada yang tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah nama yang sering mereka dengar. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto bahkan tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ketika para sahabat dan kerabat mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, yang sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Naruto masih terus menatap pusara dihadapannya batu nisan bertuliskan, Shimura Sai. Tak ada yang tau penyebab pasti kematiannya, hanya sebuah bukti bahwa Sai telah tiada. Publik seolah diam akan keganjilan ini, hampir seluruh warga Tokyo mengetahui kematian putra tunggal perdana mentri Danzo. Namun seolah bodoh mereka bahkan tak ada yang menanyakan perihal kematian Sai, semua seolah ditutupi terlalu menjadi sebuah misteri yang tak terjawabkan.

Sebuah angin cukup kencang menerpa tubuh kurus pemuda bermata samudra tersebut, runtuhan air mata langit pun tak menjadi sebuah hambatan untuk terus berada dipusara sang kekasih. Tetesan air membasahi nisan tersebut, entah hujan atau kah air mata pemuda tersebut tak ada yang tau. Tak ada suara hanya gemericik hujanlah yang terdengar, langit seolah turut merasakan sakit yang diderita pemuda tersebut, gemuruh semakin jelas terdengar namun ia tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya hingga ia merasa hujan telah berhenti. Kepalanya mengadah keatas seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan mata sekelam malam memayunginya dari hujan, orang yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"

TBC-

ne ne gimana? chizu mohon review dari minna-san masih butuh bimbingan ahli yoroshiku onegaishimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi

Genre : hurt/comfort, supranatural, fantasy, romance, humor (berusaha)

Rated : berusaha membuat rated M sesuai dosis

saya masih pemula tanda baca, terkadang salah banyak typo, alur ngebut, cerita gaje, berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi maka dari itu

saya mohon review karna saya masih butuh bimbingan ahli

saa~ happy reading minna

* * *

><p>Tak ada suara hanya gemericik hujanlah yang terdengar, langit seolah turut merasakan sakit yang diderita pemuda tersebut, gemuruh semakin jelas terdengar namun ia tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya hingga ia merasa hujan telah berhenti. Kepalanya mengadah keatas seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan mata sekelam malam memayunginya dari hujan, orang yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"<p>

Chapter 2

Sasuke diam, begitupun Naruto. Gemuruh hujan semakin menjadi-jadi, namun tak ada yang mau beranjak.

"kenapa harus Sai? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kau brengsek! Kau meninggalkanku, kau bohong Sai, kau bilang akan terus bersamaku. Menikahiku! Apa aku harus mati dulu hingga kau akan menikahiku didalam sana hah?! Jawab aku Sai! Jangan menjadi bisu! Aku mohon jangan bercanda! Sai cukup katakan padaku bahwa ini lelucon! Sa—" Sasuke meraih tubuh kurus dihadapannya, mendekapnya erat seolah Naruto akan hancur jika ia melepasnya.

"ssh..tenanglah Naru tenanglah.." Naruto terus berontak, air matanya terus mengalir. Sasuke tetap menahannya, ia tau Naruto akan memukulnya, memaki, atau membencinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau pujaan hatinya seperti ini, Naruto adalah pemuda yang kuat. Malaikatnya adalah makhluk yang kuat.

"sasuke...hiks...hiks..."

"menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang" Naruto mulai terisak kecil, membenamkan kepalanya kedada bidang Sasuke.

.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu Naruto tetap mengurung diri dikamar. Tak ada sorot kehidupan lagi dikedua mata sapphire itu, langit itu seakan terus tertutup awan berkabut. Tubuh yang kurus kini semakin kurus. Tak ada lagi senyuman, semuanya berubah setelah kematian Sai. Binar kehidupan itu telah mati. Kematian orang yang sangat kau cintai, kematian sosok yang menjadi sandaranmu. Begitu menyakitkan.

Jauh diatas gedung pencakar langit, dua pasang mata sekelam malam menatap lurus kearah kamar pemuda berambut blonde. Mengawasinya, memastikan tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan tentang sang malaikat. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman, malaikatnya meraih pisau. Tersenyum lemah tak ada keraguan di matanya. Semuanya akan berakhir, semuanya usai.

Naruto POV

Hari itu, aku berjalan masuk kerumahku. Hari yang tak pernah kuharapkan kedatangannya, mereka mengatakan kau sudah tiada. Saat itu aku tak percaya, aku tertawa karna ku fikir kau hanya akan memberikanku kejutan. Tapi nyatanya aku salah, kau sama sekali tidak ada dimalam perayaan kita.

Sungguh, aku benci untuk percaya kepada kenyataan bahwa kau benar-benar sudah tiada, terlalu sakit untukku percaya kau telah tiada. Melelahkan menunggumu seorang diri Sai. Kuraih sebilah pisau yang merupakan hadiah dari sepupuku, melihat pisau yang dulu tak pernah mau kugunakan, sebilah pisau yang terlihat sangat indah dengan ukiran naga. Perlahan kugoreskan pisau itu kearah nadiku tak peduli seberapa sakit rasa yang kudapatkan, bagiku ditinggalkan Sai jauh lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sepasang mata merah itu semakin menajam tak kala mendapati malaikatnya mencoba meregang nyawanya di depan matanya, dengan kekuatan yang ia punya sebuah pusara angin menerbangkan batu mengarahkannya kearah jendela sang malaikat memecahkan dengan suara cukup keras. Muak.

.

.

.

"prang" suara kaca pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil terdengar begitu keras, membuat sang pemilik kamar memekik kaget dan tak sengaja menggoreskan pisau ke tangannya,meski tidak akan membuatnya meninggal. Naruto menengok kearah jendela kamarnya, yang kini menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil menatap sendu angin kencang yang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering. Namun pikirannya kembali melayang kearah pisaunya yang ia jatuhkan, sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi sepasang kakinya yang menginjak serpihan-serpihan kaca membuat sebuah jejak red liquid di lantai kamarnya.

Sepasang mata merah itu semakin marah melihat malaikatnya menyakiti dirinya hanya demi lelaki yang sudah tiada, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki seorang dengan sepasang mata merah merubah serpihan-serpihan kaca menjadi kelopak mawar putih yang kini berubah memerah karna, req liquid yang terus keluar dari sepasang kaki jenjang malaikat tak bersayap itu.

Malaikat itu kini tengah bingung, rasa sakit dikakiknya perlahan menghilang tergantikan rasa dingin disepasang kakinya. Kedua bola matanya terarah ke lantai, semuanya hilang serpihan-serpihan kaca begitu pula dengan luka ditelapak kakiknya. Semuanya menghilang tergantikan oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih yang berubah memerah. Naruto jatuh terduduk, air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih yang memerah, tangisannya semakin keras tak kala melihat kelopak mawar putih yang memerah kembali kewarna awalnya.

Naruto kembali bangkit, nafasnya memburu jalannya mulai terseok-seok, dengan cepat ia mencari pisau yang tadi ingin ia gunakan untuk membunuh dirinya. Tapi nihil. Pisau itu hilang tergantikan setangkai mawar putih, tangisannya kembali pecah, naruto berteriak. Naruto kembali berdiri berjalan menatap kaca dikamarnya, sang kaca seolah berteriak kepada naruto kesedihan yang dialami naruto semua kesedihan, kehilangan, seolah terpancar dengan jelas. Naruto semakin marah. Naruto marah akan dirinya yang semakin terlihat lemah, tangannya meraih sebuah kotak kayu dikamarnya membukanya dengan cepat.

Kotak yang berisi sebuah bingkai fotonya dengan Sai, menangis semakin keras Naruto melempar bingkai foto itu kekaca kamarnya membuat serpihan-serpihan kaca baru dikamarnya. Sepasang mata merah itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghilang diikuti sebuah angin besar. Naruto semakin marah, kepalanya semakin sakit memikirkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian mengerikan dikamarnya, Naruto memilih mengasingkan diri di daerah Kyoto tempat kakek dan neneknya. Musim telah berganti sebentar lagi natal akan tiba, salju-salju putih menutupi jalanan Kyoto, membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan membawa barang bawaannya ke rumah neneknya. Dengan badan yang kecil Naruto mencoba mengangkat kopernya, namun ia terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Iruka yang merupakan pelayan Naruto sejak kecil tertawa kecil melihat tuannya masih kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya, dengan cekatan Iruka membantu Naruto bangkit kemudian membawakan kopernya "arigatou iru-chan" ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan usapan kasih sayang di puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"okaerinasai Naruto-sama" para pelayan membungkuk hormat, tak kala Naruto memasuki rumah utama keluarga Uzumaki. Klan yang sangat terpandang seantero Jepang setelah Uchiha.

"ah kalian tidak perlu seperti itu cukup panggil aku Naruto, Naruto-sama sedikit berlebihan untukku" Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya, meskipun hatinya masih menolak untuk tetap tersenyum

"senyuman yang menjijikan!" seseorang dengan mata seindah permata ruby tengah duduk manis didepan layar televisi dengan sebuah apel ditangannya. Uzumaki Kyuubi. Kakak sepupunya

"kyuuu-nii~" naruto berlari menerjang kakak sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada

"hei-hei lepaskan pelukanmu bocah tengik!" Kyuubi berteriak meskipun tidak sama sekali berusaha memberontak akan pelukan adik sepupunya

"kalian berisik sekali~ ada apa…NARU-CHAN~!" uzumaki Karin. Kakak dari Uzumaki Nagato adik sepupunya yang kini masih berada di Amerika

"kyaaa Karin-neesama" Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya terhadap kyuubi yang hanya dipandang lucu oleh Iruka

"kyaaa naru-chan kau semakin manis , sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami ha? Beraninya kau meninggalkan rumah utama kemudian pindah ke Tokyo meninggalkan aku kyuu dan nagato" Karin memang bukanlah seorang yang pandai tapi dia merupakan orang yang dapat mendengar keluh kesahmu

"ah gomen neesama, bagaimanapun juga cita-citaku adalah kuliah di Tokyo"

"saa~ kalo begitu kau istirahat dulu saja naru-chan aku akan keluar sebentar menjemput Kazuki"

"ah aku sangat merindukan kazu-kun~"

"rapikan dulu barangmu bocah baru kau boleh bertemu dengan kazuki"

"kau selalu menyebalkan kyuu-nii"

"beraninya kau"

"AW!" dan sebuah apel melayang mulus ke kepala naruto yang akhirnya dibalas perang bantal.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat memasuki sebuah mansion megah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Gelap, sunyi, dan hanya kesedian yang akan kau rasakan jika disana. Sasuke memandang rendah para arwah yang baru saja naik, dan mereka jatuh ke dalam neraka dengan wajah datar, Sasuke memerintah anak buahnya membakar habis para arwah tersebut. Tugasnya selesai.

"selesai membuang sampah huh?" seorang dengan mata yang sama rambut hitam panjang dikuncir tengah bersandar disebuah pintu yang berukiran api

"hn"

"benar-benar adik yang biadab, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke aku punya tiket berlibur untuk kita berdua"

"…."

"Kyoto, malaikatmu sedang berada disana. Bukankah ini awal yang bagus untukmu memulainya? Memakan habis hati dan jiwanya"

"menarik" Sasuke membakar habis tiket ditangan itachi kakaknya kemudian menyeringai kejam

.

.

.

.

Dibawah turunnya salju pertama aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, merengkuhmu kedalam pelukan hangat ditengah badai salju, menciummu dibawah bulan purnama dimalam natal, namun bisakah aku memilikimu? Seorang iblis keji yang memperoleh seorang malaikat sebaik dirimu? Pantaskah aku bersanding denganmu dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang? Membuatmu ikut berlumur dosa sepertiku? Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendampingmu Naruto Uzumaki? Maukah kau menerima seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam sebuah ikatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan? Mampukah kau menjalani dosa dan pandangan jijik orang-orang?

TBC-

* * *

><p>haaaaaiii maafkan chizu yang update lama banget dibuang

well ini semua berkat tugas-tugas sekolah chizu yang numpuk bukan main

k13 menyiksa jadi chizu sedikit kehilangan waktu buat menulis belum lagi kejar-kejaran sama ide

aaaa sudah basa basinya

chizu masih amatiran masih butuh bantuan para senpai agar lebih baik

mohon reviewnya minna-san (^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Dibawah turunnya salju pertama aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, merengkuhmu kedalam pelukan hangat ditengah badai salju, menciummu dibawah bulan purnama dimalam natal, namun bisakah aku memilikimu? Seorang iblis keji yang memperoleh seorang malaikat sebaik dirimu? Pantaskah aku bersanding denganmu dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang? Membuatmu ikut berlumur dosa sepertiku? Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendampingmu Naruto Uzumaki? Maukah kau menerima seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam sebuah ikatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan? Mampukah kau menjalani dosa dan pandangan jijik orang-orang?

Chapter 3

Pertengahan Desember. Salju perlahan turun menyelimuti Jepang, seorang pemuda manis berjalan dengan cukup cepat, mata birunya penuh semangat. Naruto terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang amat sangat, saat ini Jepang berada disuhu -2oC. Kebodohan yang tak pernah usai Naruto berada diluar rumah, tanpa mengenakan baju tebal ataupun syal. Hanya memakai sweater berwarna coklat muda, dipadu dengan celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna coklat tua.

.

.

.

Disisi lain sesosok makhluk yang menyamarkan identitasnya menjadi manusia, tengah berada dikerumunan orang-orang yang tengah mengantri untuk penerbangan. Ya saat ini Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tengah berada dibandara, dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam gelap dan celana yang senada kacamata hitam yang betengger manis di hidungnya, membuat para wanita dan ibu-ibu menjerit karna ketampanan anak bungsu Uchiha ini.

Tak hanya Sasuke, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi kini juga berada di bandara menunggu penerbangan ke Kyoto. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi jauh terlihat lebih santai dan ramah, Sasuke memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan Itachi dengan sikapnya yang sangat baik dan ramah ditambah senyuman iblis yang bisa melelehkan hati para wanita.

"_rute penerbangan Kyoto **** segera dibuka, dipersilahkan bagi para penumpang segera menuju ke pesawat"_

"sasuke itu penerbangan kita"

"hn"

Dan perjalanan mereka akan dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, yang pasti dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di Kyoto. Berharap jika ia berada jauh dari Tokyo, ia juga sedikit bisa melupakan Sai. Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah maju, mengikuti arus manusia yang tak pernah usai, hingga ia menemukan sebuah kuil kecil, kakinya menuntunnya masuk kedalam area kuil. Beberapa pohon tertutup salju, rerumputan bahkan sudah tertutup salju. Naruto terus berjalan kedalam kuil, tampak tempat peribadahan yang sudah tua bahkan kini sangat kotor "mungkin sudah lama ditinggalkan" Naruto berujar pada dirinya sendiri, sepasang kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang sangat bersih dibelakang kuil.

Naruto terus berjalan, membuka pagar besi yang menghalangi antara kuil dan taman tersebut, membukanya perlahan dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, mengugurkan daun yang rapuh ditangkainya. Sang malaikat menapakkan kaki jenjangnya diatas salju yang menyelimuti kota kecil yang ia singgahi, perlahan namun pasti langkahnya melelehkan salju menghidupkan kembali tanaman disekitarnya. Membuat sebuah kecil ditengah dinginnya salju, sang malaikat terus mencari, ia terus mencari serpihan dalam kisahnya yang hilang.

Kisah yang tak pernah berakhir, sebuah kisah yang selalu kau baca dalam sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Sang malaikat terus berjalan, menghiraukan rasa kakinya yang dingin terkena salju. sebuah kuil kecil terlihat di akhir perjalanannya, dengan pelan dia memasuki berdoa kepada sang pencipta bahwa ia akan menemukan serpihan kisah yang selalu ia cari.

Bertarung, menyelamatkan umat manusia, menjalankan perintahNya adalah tugas utama dari seorang malaikat, tanpa tau apa tujuan dia berperang apa tujuannya hingga ia menemukan secercah mimpi indah. Namun ketika fajar menjelang semua musnah, seolah sebuah lullaby bagi sang malaikat, ia mulai lelah ia meninggalkan seluruh tugasnya. Menyembunyikan sayap indahnya dan hidup bersama didunia yang penuh penderitaan. Hingga sang malaikat menemukan kisah akhirnya disebuah kuil, ia menemukannya. Seseorang yang selama ini ia cari,berakhirlah kisahnya penantian panjangnya selama ini.

.

.

.

Bertarung, menghasut, membuat orang lain jatuh kedalam lubang adalah perkerjaan dari seorang iblis. Seorang iblis dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya berjalan melewati beberapa monster, sebilah kusanagi berada manis ditangan kirinya, matanya kosong seolah tak ada sedikitpun kehidupan disana. Iblis makhlukNya yang selalu menentang. Jadi untuk apa sebenarnya ia diciptakan? Saa. Tidak ada yang tau.

Sang iblis terus berjalan menghiraukan pelayan setianya yang menunduk hormat kepada tuannya, matanya terus memandang beberapa manusia yang baru saja masuk dalam perkataan manisnya. Sosok bersurai raven bermata onyx menanggkat tinggi kusanagi ditangannya, kusanagi yang dapat mengambil jiwa seseorang adalah bayaran mempunyai seorang pelayan iblis.

.

.

.

.

"_naruto aku mencintaimu"_

"_naruto aku merindukanmu"_

"_naruto mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku?"_

"_naruto kumohon bertahanlah"_

"_naruto jangan tertidur kumohon_

"_naruto!"_

"NARU-NII!" naruto perlahan membuka matanya kilau sapphire indahnya menyapa sinar mentari, "UWAAAH KAZUKI-CHAN KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET" kazuki memutar bola matanya, pamannya yang satu ini masih saja membuat telingganya berdengung "naru-nii kau ini bodoh ya? Keluar tanpa mengenakan pakaian hangat dan tertidur dibangku taman" naruto seakan tersihir ia baru saja sadar keberadaannya berada di bangku taman, "eh?"

"nii-sama, okaa-sama menyuruhmu pulang kaguya sudah menunggumu dirumah"

"ah hai' isshoni kaeru"

"…"

Naruto berjalan melewati kuil, "yume kah?"

"ha?"

"ah nandemonai zu-chan"

"bisa berhenti memanggilku zu-chan itu menjijikkan"

"kau ini sama sekali tidak manis ya"

"aku bukan anak perempuan jadi aku jelas tidak manis"

"kauuu…. Kemariii"

Naruto terus mengejar Kazuki yang berlari lebih dulu, suara tawa terdengar sangat indah di pagi yang cerah.

_Dibawah bulan yang menjadi saksi, aku meminangmu. Dan biarkan, para bintang yang menjadi wali dari ikatan kita, biarkan sang punguk iri terhadap kita. Jika takdir membuatmu terpisah denganku biarkan aku melawan takdir itu, aku bukanlah seseorang dengan mulut yang manis dan hati yang baik aku hanya sebuah makhluk yang penuh dosa, maka maukah kau bersanding dengan seseorang yang rendah ini? Maukah kau meninggalkan segalanya demiku? _

"_Naruto aku merindukanmu"_

_Sang pemuda bermata sapphire itu mengalihkan pandangannya mencari asal suara yang terdengar memanggilnya, namun tak ada satu pun orang disana hanya angin musim dingin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar putih._

"siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

TBC-


End file.
